Sam Winchester
Sam Winchester is one of the main characters on the TV show Supernatural ''and a recurring character in the Orchard universe. He is a Legacy of the Men of Letters through his grandfather Henry Winchester and an ally of Tony Stark and the Avengers, Valdyra and Castiel. Sam has been hunting supernatural creatures since he was young and has spent most of his life with his brother Dean. Sam stands at 6ft 4in.Category:HumansCategory:MalesCategory:Recurring CharactersCategory:Supernatural For Sam's complete in-canon history click here. History Sam and his brother first appeared in the second event of the ''Rural Idaho chatroom, You Again, ''notable for one of the only storylines with a name. Sam has been present in nearly every event since, and appears again in the ''World Tree ''chatroom, where he plays more of a major role in the story. Bio Pre - Castiel Sam meets his future partner Valdyra for the first time without realising it just after his second hunt. On the way to Wisconsin to investigate a series of drownings, he almost runs over a girl standing disoriented in the middle of the road. He and Dean get out of the car to investigate and she claims she knows them. After realising she has travelled backwards in time, she introduces herself as Valdyra. They allow her to ride with them and rent out a motel room. After Dean has gone to sleep, Sam gets back up and opens his laptop again to research the case he was driving toward. Valdyra gets up too, and asks him for help over her relationship. Sam agrees to help, and she explains that she has been with a man for nearly four years, and has recently ended the relationship. Sam offers his advice, and she seems almost happier to hear it. The next day she returns to the future. Season 7 and after ''You Again Sam officially meets Valdyra in Orchard canon in the second event in the chatroom Rural Idaho. ''He and Dean are chasing a Leviathan which has a target of its own, and they catch it in New York City. The victim thanks them and asks whether they need a place to stay in return. After Valdyra's initial shock at meeting Castiel again, Sam takes up on her offer and he, Dean and Castiel spend the night at Valdyra's. They leave the next day, but find themselves caught in a hunt nearby where she saves their lives. This marks the beginning of their trust for Valdyra. Fearling Event Sam and Dean visit Valdyra again, only to be drugged and fall asleep. The entity posing as Valdyra creates an illusion to gain their trust and asks them their greatest fear. This allows it to control them. Castiel kills the entity, and Sam and Dean are released from its control. Night Fury Event Sam and Dean return to Valdyra's apartment to find she has been turned into a dragon. They find Loki has done this to allow her into Valhalla, as animals which have already become extinct are allowed into Valhalla when alive. He aims to bring his son Sleipnir back from Valhalla, but cannot enter the afterlife himself. Sam and Dean enter Valhalla with Valdyra, and Sam finds Sleipnir while Valdyra is scared off by another dragon. He retrieves her and Loki is able to bring Sleipnir back, returning Valdyra to her human form. However, Valdyra had been mated with the other dragon, creating the new dragon Nott. Rogue Leviathan Event Finding a Leviathan that had not been killed, Sam and Dean hunt the entity, but it possesses Castiel and turns on them, breaking down the wall in Sam's head and causing him to go insane. Dean brings Sam to Valdyra's, saying he is going to find Cas, who had disappeared after being possessed by the Leviathan. Sam is barely able to eat, he cannot sleep or relax due to Lucifer causing issues in his head. Valdyra creates a sleeping spell and forces Sam to sleep, and allows him to eat by creating illusions over the top of Lucifer's. However Lucifer continually wakes Sam and Valdyra becomes increasingly stressed at Lucifer's behavior, giving Sam a ring which allows him to determine whether what is being shown to him is truth or fiction. Dean brings Emmanuel to her apartment, who does not remember Valdyra and barely knows Dean. After a brief exchange where Valdyra accidentally cuts herself and Emmanuel heals her, seeing flashes of Castiel's memory, Emmanuel says there are demons outside, who presumably want Emmanuel on their side. Dean and Valdyra ask him to smite them, in the hopes it will help him remember. Emmanuel does as asked, and regains his memory, healing Sam. ''Year Off After Dean and Castiel are transported to Purgatory, Sam fixes the Impala, drives around the US for a while, and visits Valdyra. She welcomes him, accepting that Dean and Castiel are dead and his decision to stop hunting. He spends a few nights with her before she suggests that they go out to do something to get his mind off their deaths. They travel to a quiet beach and attempt to surf, mostly just falling off their boards and laughing at each other. It's the first time Sam has enjoyed himself without thinking about hunting in a long time, and at the end of the evening, when they are looking out at the sunset, he kisses her. However, he has leaned forward too much, and falls off his surfboard. Valdyra kisses him back when they get to the beach. This begins their relationship. On an evening out to dinner one night Valdyra and Sam run into a dog who is looking through the trash bins behind restaurants. It follows them home and Sam and Valdyra decide to adopt it, naming it Riot. Sam spends most of the year with Valdyra until Dean returns. They decide not to tell him about their romantic involvement. Huldra Event Valdyra requests to go with Sam and Dean on their next hunt and Sam agrees. They hunt a huldra, and Sam and Dean fall under its spell. Valdyra beheads it and retrieves the object around its neck, unaware it's a cursed object. Set Set briefly shrunk Sam to 4in tall on Loki's order during the Set Event. It was intended to scare him and Dean away from Valdyra. The effects were reversed when Valdyra killed Set, killing herself in the process. Huldra Event II Sam and Dean hunt a Wendigo in the north, finding themselves in a forest where Sam is separated from Castiel and Dean. He runs into another huldra which seems less aggressive, soon finding out it's Val, or a fragment of her spirit. He brings her back to Dean and Castiel, and she requests they do not take her out of the forest. However, they do, and take her to their motel room nearby. While Dean and Castiel search for an item which can destroy the cursed object, Valdyra reveals to Sam that if Dean and Castiel don't return in time and she does not return to the forest she will "wilt" and die. Sam holds her steady, trying to keep her alive until Dean and Castiel return. Sam destroys the cursed object when they return, Valdyra falling unconscious, and Sam makes sure Val is alive, watching her until she wakes. He is surprised to find out she has no memory of the incident. Trials of Hell First Trial Sam begins the three trials to close the Gates of Hell. He is clearly sick and Valdyra asks what's wrong. After some pushing Sam tells her about the trials, and she begins to worry for him. After finding the second half of the tablet and Valdyra's possession by Meg, Sam, Dean and Valdyra go to a small bar, meeting Castiel there. He reasons that Naomi would not expect him to hide in a public place. Sam, Dean and Castiel all drink themselves to incoherence, and Valdyra drives them back to her apartment. They sleep there, and wake the next morning under the effects of the mutant drug Mutant Growth Hormone. Enraged, Valdyra takes samples of Sam, Dean and Castiel's blood, hoping to trace the drug back to its dealer, but finds it stolen. The drug wears off after 12 hours and Sam is returned to normal. Second Trial Sam completes the second trial and Dean is even more worried for his degenerating health than before. He lies about a hunt in New York and drives him to Valdyra's house, dropping him off to keep him safe with her. She attempts to use subtle magics to heal him but it is ineffective. Sam confesses to her that he believes the trials are cleansing him in a way, so that perhaps he can go to Heaven. Valdyra worries for him further. Third Trial Attempting to complete the third trial Sam is stopped by Dean before he can finish it, and falls into a coma as Castiel completes the angel trials, rendering him human and causing the angels to fall from Heaven. Sam is transported to a hospital where Valdyra watches over him as best she can. She falls asleep, and Dean prays for an angel to help him. Ezekiel comes to his aid, and possesses Sam, healing him. Addict Castiel Event Possessed by the angel Ezekiel to help heal his internal wounds after the trials, Sam is on the mend, but unaware he is possessed. Valdyra visits the Bunker with Castiel, claiming he stole the Mutant Growth Hormone, though he is human. She is in fact possessed by the Muspelheim king Surt masquerading as the Phoenix